Dragonic Knight
by ElectroFlux07
Summary: Meet Ronnaille Vince. A human who lost his vision and sound sensitivity. He struggles to live a daily happy life but what happens when the supernatural world invades his little life. Find out as he lives his life and takes on the supernatural world head on and becomes the Dragonic Knight. Strong issei, less perverted Issei. OC on par with Issei after reaching their true potent.
1. Beginnings

This **is my first fanfic guys, so be supportive please. Also English isnt my native language so please if you spot some major grammar errors tell me.**

 **A/N: I dont own nor will I own High School DxD.**

Speech

' _Thoughts_ '

 _Flashback_

 **10 Years Ago**

 _It was a fine day for the family of three who were on a road trip to the mountains for christmas vaccation. In the front seat was a man and woman happily conversing and on the back seat was a kid who was playing with his mobile console._

 _The kid was to immersed in gaming that much he heard nothing of his father's call until he was snapped out by a loud screech of the tires and crash sound._

 _The car had crashed and in it was the happy family trapped in. The car had done a 540 degree flip and afterward it fell on its top. Liquid was pouring out of the oil tank and the engine was giving out sparks._

 _It wasn't long before a large explosion was heard and the SUV was turned to fried metal. All of the people inside were dead except for the child whose body was burnt near crisp. The kid had lost his vision and speech, so he was left hearing sounds only._

 _It wasn't long before the firefighters and rescue squad had arrive towards the scene and finally take out the bodies from the scrapped vehicle._

 _The parents were long dead but much couldn't be spoken regarding their 7 years old son. He was faintly breathing and had been alive all of the time._

 _He was rushed out to the hospital and had been admitted for more than half a year at the hospital. His skin was burned and all of the regenerative medicines and surgeries never worked on him. He had lost his sight and his sound._

 _The kid was placed under care of his uncle and had to attend the hospital every month for his checkups. Since that day the kid was crippled for a lifetime and his life was never the same again._

 **Present time**

A young man of about 16 years old woke up in a fit of rush since he was late to his first day at school. The kid was transfering to the new school which had gone co-ed known as Kuoh Academy. He hadn't been in Japan for more than 4 years but he was glad to be there.

The kid rose up from his sleep probably having drool on his cheeks. He took his glasses and the 270 degrees neckstrap and put it on his neck. After that he went over to do his morning body cleaness and put on his uniform ready to go to school. He had passed through the kitchen to greet his cousin and take his lunch. After that he left the house.

At kuoh people were stunned by the new kid who had white long rough hair (Super Saiyan 4 hair stlyle) and a visor. The boys had various thoughts mostly being curses while ladies had dreamy looks and drooly faces.

"Damn, another PRINCE CHARMING!"

"Bye bye my chances of having a harem"

"Die pretty boy!"

These were all thoughts coming out of the boys. The kid didnt bother listening to them at all and went inside the academy all the way to the administration office. After being assigned a class, the kid went to his class and was prompted for an introduction upon entry.

"Hi everybody, my name is Ronnaille Vince, it's a pleasure to meet you all"

The kid introduced himself and was about to be assigned to a seat when a certain student raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes Hyoudou-san?"

Issei Hyoudou stood up and asked Ronnaille two questions.

"Vince-san can the class call you Ronnie for short and two why do you wear a visor?"

The teacher was about to scold Issei for his privacy interuption but Ronnie had nod and began answering Issei's question.

"I dont mind being called Ronnie also I'd like to call you by your first name. And the reason why I wear a visor is because I'm blind and deaf. I have a neuro chip pc on my neck to receive sound waves and transfer them to my brain and the visor is linked to the same pc so I see what the visor is facing at."

At that revelation the who class gasped and faces of sympathy where displayed by most of the class members. After that the teacher told everyone they could ask him further questions after classes and Ronnie was allowed to pick a seat of his liking. He sat at the corner of the class, the furthest seat from the board.

After class Ronnie was bombarded with tons of questions including what happened till he lost his vission and sound sensory but he politely rejected to answer that question.

School was over quickly and by that time Ronnie left the school but before he got out of the school he sensed something from an old building in the school.

' _If I remember correctly this is the old school building. The vibe coming from this place is similar to that from the student council room. Plus Issei had given off vibe which is nearly similar to this._ '

And with that short thought in his head Ronnie left the school ground. Though Ronnie was able to detect something around the school that bothered him it never really occupied his mind much. He was currently trying to remember how he was able to acquire his vision and sound sensitivity back.

 **9 Years Ago**

Ronnie was seated infront of his Godparents who had been working on a way alleviate his crippleness. Ronnie was already discharged from hospital due to his 'First Miracle'. He had been taken into custody of his Godparents and was taken to UK. Out there his godparents worked on a project codenamed 'Re-Boot' which was specifically made to help Ronnie get his sensitivity back.

Ronnie's godparents were considered genius in the world and had a large lab where they did tons of experiment from technological issue to biological phenomenons. 'Re-Boot' was made to give Ronnie his sensitivity through a neuro chip pc and visor which was a design made by Yurishia who is Ronnie's cousin.

After a full year of trial and error, Project 'Re-Boot' was successful and at that time Ronnie was being set in order to configure prototype NX-II to his body. Ronnie remembered the feeling of getting to hear and see for the first time in year. Tears streamed out from his eyes and all he could do was cry for an hour. Ronnie didnt even get bothered by the lowered quality of the sound and vision plus his godparents had told him that what he had was a prototype and soon he will have a better product with a much better quality.

 **Present time**

By the time he finished remembering those events of 'Second Miracle' he found himself at the front door to his home and gladly let himself in with the spare key, greet his cousin and run to his bedroom to do his homework. He came down for dinner and had a little conversation with his cousin.

"So how did school go little cousin?"

"Same old dear cousin. Nothing new except for the daily reaction to my gears. Had to tell them what they were for since the guys thought I was showing off to the ladies."

"What teenage boy wouldnt get that idea? You've got the perfect look and that visor makes you look even hotter. Cant say that they wont be pissed."

"Well, the school seems nice and for once, I'd _like_ to stay there. So tell godfather, no more transfers. I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Good night cousin."

"Good night little cousin."

And with that Ronnie went to bed hoping he would have time to sleep today unlike most of the days.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Confrontation

**Hi guys. I'm back with chapter 2 of blue blaze. First before i start the story I want to say this wont be a story in which the OC takes place of the MC of show. Also OC isn't going to be overpowering the MC very much. All I can say is that my OC is going to be on par with Issei after they attain their true powers.**

 **I have changed the title of this story since the idea vanished. And it would be an irrelevant title.**

 **Also thanks for the support you have given me. I also want to inform you guys after this chapter I will be unavailable for a while so there wont be any updates for a while so for that I apologize now.**

 **Please RR**

 **Please remember English isn't my native language so be friendly with my grammar.**

 **Character Profile:**

Name: Ronnaille Vince

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9"

Race: Human

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: White

Nationality: British

Nickname: Ronnie

Physique: Athletic Muscular type build

Persona: Quiet guy. Socializes only when need and with his cousin only, otherwise he is always quiet. This is due to his disability and lack of friends since middle school.

Weapon of choice: Dual Nodachi

Name: Aerion

Race: Dragon

Gender: Male

Eye: Green

Nickname: Aery

Physique: {Please take a look at Titanium Dragonoid}

Persona: Cheery dragon with sadist flavor somewhere deep inside him. He uses his sadist side to torture his host Ronnie in training but he is a very sensitive and caring dragon whose pride is somewhat in check.

 **I didn't put that in the first chapter so I'm sorry. Anyway there you have it. I haven't made his cousin character profile because at the moment she isn't playing a major role. All I'll say about her is that her age is 24 and she is of Japanese descent. That's all**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback_

 **(Aerion speaking out loud)**

 _(Aerion speaking through thoughts)_

 ** _ON WITH THE STORY._**

 **Ronnie's Dreams**

"Why can't you let me rest in peace for a while Aerion? What do you want this time from me?"

Ronnie was back in his dream world and he knew that he wont be getting much of a brain rest. His body might be totally refreshed when he wakes up but his mind would be tired for the whole day. This was a very common thing to happen to him every now and then. At the moment he was glaring daggers towards the dragon in front of him and in return the dragon just smirked at the boy's reaction. With a low growl the dragon replied.

 **(No, not now young one. You have a deal to keep up to _him_ )**

"Yeah, I remember the deal Aery. Its just that you seem like you are enjoying it. I _know_ I must be able to use your power but your training is not training but torture."

Ronnie's training seemed fine in the eyes of the dragon in in his own eyes Ronnie never saw training but torture. Aerion would torch the young human till he was crisp just to train him about endurance. He would spar with him at very fast speed to train him about reflexes and quick decision making and he will make him exhaust all of his aura just for him to expand his aura reserves. Although it was torture but it did put Ronnie's aura and magic levels on par with a pawn in devil pieces.

 **(Now lets forget about the torture training for the moment and focus on the main reason why I summoned you here. You see, I felt a presence of a dragon in that vicinity you call school. How are you going to respond when they come?)**

"I felt _them_ too Aery"

 **(Them?).** The dragon was somewhat shocked and had an expression that seemed to be contemplating over the issue at hand. Ronnie on the other hand had a look that said 'You are hopeless'. It wasn't the first time that Aerion had miss on interpreting the surrounding and brought problems to Ronnie and he was getting used to it most of the time.

"You really are useless. I sensed TWO dragons and you are telling me you sensed one only? And the first one is in my class, that Hyoudou kid. And to answer your question, _if_ they come I'll do what pops up in my mind at that time."

 **(I am NOT useless you dumb kid. Just make sure you do the right thing at that time. Now, time to continue our training.)**

The dragon made an evil grin and had an evil thought in his head. 'I hope this brat is prepared cause today it wont be torture but hell itself. And that should teach him to never insult a dragon'. Upon seeing the evil smirk Ronnie knew he was in big trouble in today's training. He made a loud 'gulp' sound and swallowed the lump in his throat.

'Hm-mm... And thus my 10th consecutive day in training begins, I hope I'll still be alive at the end of it provided that I pissed Aery today. Yay me and my big mouth'. That was Ronnie's only thought before he entered a world full of regrets.

After their conversation Ronnie and Aerion began their training all the way till the time which Ronnie woke up. It was an exhausting one.

* * *

Issei woke up to the feeling of something bouncy pressing on his back, he tried to remember if he sensed anything coming to his bed last night but nothing came. He remembered the only thing on his brain was the new transfer student and realization hit him that Rias was finally able to infiltrate his personal space since the last time he banned her a month ago. The reason for banning Rias was because she was setting a bad example to Asia who on first seeing the action was indulged to do the same. He tried to think of ways to get mad at Rias but the only thing that came to his brain was the new transfer student and the dragonic energy he was releasing though it was faint.

After a long inward debates with his mind and Ddraig he decided it was of not much priority at the moment compared to what Asia would do if she found Rias naked on his bed. The thought alone made him quiver in fear knowing he was destroying God's child though she was a demon already. Asia being an excommunicated member of the church who had been taken under the wings of the fallen angels didn't have a very good life but also never lost faith in God. Even after being killed by Mittelt and being revived as a devil by Rias on Issei's request, she still believed in God and never lost her faith.

Issei had finally decided to wake up Rias and ask her to leave to her house but before he touched her, she woke up. Her hair was a mess and her face had traces on it. Issei involuntary blushed at the sight in front of him. He was drooling and had a look that said 'Jackpot!'. Rias was smiling inwardly knowing she had a pleasant effect on her favourite pawn but something caught her attention. She had noticed Issei's mind was divided and most of it was thinking about another thing so she decided to ask.

"Ise-kun, is there something wrong?" She spoke in a 'Dont-you-dare-lie-to-me' tone. She knew Issei was the secretive type of person son she sent a deadly glare to make herself clear. Issei knew there was no escape and he didnt want to start the morning with 500 spankings so he spoke about what was bothering him.

"Uhmm, it's the transfer student." Rias replied "What about him?"

Issei started speaking everything leaving only minor details which were of no use to his king. "Well, how should I put this?" Rias was starting to get annoyed by Issei's delayed answering. She shot a glare that made Issei shiver down to his spine. Without wasting another moment Issei answered with full explanation. "The transfer student emits little amount of dragonic aura. It's kind of calming and at the same time it somewhat terrifying. Although he might seem blind I'm guessing he might be hiding something. I dont know what but I'm getting that vibe. Ddraig says he doesnt sense any sacred gear within him but I just dont know how to put my explanation." Issei concluded his concerns and let his king contemplate on them.

Upon hearing that information, Rias had already began creating a plan to get the new dragon in the school before her dear friend and the school's student council president Sona Shitori known in underworld as Sona Sitri got her hands on the dragon. She started to think of a way to first confirm about his energy and decided she would ask Issei and Asia to do multiple checks on his energy to confirm his energy signature.

With her first step set in mind Rias had asked Issei and Asia to confirm the transfer student aura and if confirmed it's dragonic then to report to her about the issue. After that she left Issei to contemplate on his king's motives. A thought crossed through his mind and he didn't like it. A knock on the door shot him out of his train of thoughts and went to open it to only find Asia on the door with her sweet smile and offered a greeting. "Good morning Asia-chan" Issei greet Asia with a smile on his face looking happy to see her. He then left her and went to prepare himself for school and got ready to go to school.

On the way to school he told Asia about the new orders from their king and decided to fill on Asia regarding the transfer student since she was absent from school the day before. She wasn't feeling well due to her magic reserves being nearly depleted when she was healing Issei in his training. She had used a lot of magic to heal one of Issei's largest wound caused by over-boosting the sacred gear. Lucky for the pair on their way to school they met up with Ronnie and had a chance to confirm his aura. With that they went to their king and reported their findings leaving their king to decide on her next action to take.

* * *

 **After school**

Ronnie had left the school ground and was on his way back home. He had failed to recognize two energy signatures tailing him and one approaching him. He was on auto-pilot and was at the moment having a conversation with Aerion. They were having another argument on what would happen when the supernatural world came after him. He thought that he poses no interest on beings of the supernatural world and had to failed to realize that dragons attract many things including the beings of the supernatural world. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Aerion gave out a shout filled with concern and imminent threat.

 **(Kid! Snap out!)** The words were filled with deep concern and signs of threat.

"What is it Aery?" Ronnie asked fear coursing through his voice.

 **(Killing intent! 12 O'clock. Get ready, battle stance now!)** Aerion had barked those orders very fast and thanks to the tortures Ronnie had gone through he was able to react right on time.

Right after Ronnie got into battle stance, a woman who looked in her twenties and had black wings landed in front of him. The two stalkers had moved to a safer place and activated magic circles. Ronnie watched the woman who had landed in front of him, she had blue long hair, wore a violet trench coat and matching mini skirt. She also wore black heels and was giving Ronnie a look of disgust. Ronnie had a shocked face and was trying to figure how a person could have wings. He came to a conclusion that a supernatural being was after him so he decided to ask a few questions.

"Who are you lady and what do you want from me?" Ronnie asked the lady in a polite manner hoping she would stop looking at him disgustedly. Instead she shot him a death glare that sent shivers all the way to his spine. The lady spat and answered the question.

"Why should a weakling like you need to know my name? Actually let me tell you my name cause after this I'll kill you. The name is Kalawarner and I'm a fallen angel. Now die!" She spoke with an arrogant voice and venom dripped from her last two words. She created a light spear ready to hurl it at the kid. She charged her spear and hurled it towards him and when the spear was about to hit the kid he jumped 10 feet to the air.

"Fire Dragoneer!" Ronnie chanted the words and a portal open. He inserted his hands in the portal and pulled out two long energy rods. He crushed them with his arms and they took form of nodachi in his hands. After they seized glowing the edges of the nodachi turned orange and fire started to form on the blades. The fallen angel's face turned from a disgust one to a frown. She had overlooked her position as a fallen angel and thought that her mission was going to be easy but it turned out the human was able to use his sacred gear.

"How? How in the hell can a human use a sacred gear, and not any sacred gear but a dragon type sacred gear. Plus its unregistered. I'll kill you." Kalawarner spoke with venom and anger filling her voice. She let out an angry growl and readied her light spear. When it was ready she threw it at Ronnie but was surprised to see her light spear sliced in half as if it was Balsa wood. Ronnie jumped towards Kalawarner in a very short time and placed one of his nodachi to her neck.

"Stop this. I don't want to kill anyone" With that he pressed the sword on her neck even harder for confirmation of a surrender.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	3. Rescue and Commands

**What's up guys. I know I've been gone for a while ... a LONG while (6 months or so ...0) but I'm back so just buckle up your seatbelts and lets get on with the fanfic. Also my trail of thoughts aint so good this time. So this chapter may seem a bit off. Please bear with me. Okay?**

 **Please RR**

 **A/N: I dont own High School DxD**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback_

 **(Aerion speaking out loud)**

 _(Aerion speaking through thoughts)_

 **[Ddraig speaking out loud]**

 _[Ddraig speaking out loud]_

 ** _ON WITH THE STORY._**

* * *

 **Koneko P.O.V**

I had a mission from my king. My king had requested me to follow the transfer student and keep tabs on him. I never expected for a fallen to come at him at the time. I knew I was strong enough to take on a fallen on my own but buchou never ordered me to fight any intruder intruding my subject. If Issei-senpai had been here then he could take her on himself and even do much worse that's why he was'nt put up to this mission. For the moment, the only thought in my head was to fall back and request for backup or Buchou herself. The later seemed like a good option so I contacted my king. I didn't expect her to bring up the whole peerage for one fallen angel.

My king requested me to explain everything that had occurred and I told her everything. She had a pissed off look on her face and I already knew the reason why. For a long while now, fallen angels had entered Buchou's area of domination and killed many sacred gear wielders. Most of the time we got there late or found ourselves surrounded. We lost to them for a while and it wasn't very pleasing. I could sense the anger rising from Buchou and Issei-senpai.

I decided not to waste any time and directed them where the action was happening. To my amusement I'd though the transfer student would be dead by now but he was holding his own very well against the fallen angel. Issei-senpai and I tried to intervene in the battle but Buchou stopped us with a look that was scanning the transfer student much. He had two swords on his hands and was fending off most of the fallen angel's attacks. I also noticed his aura was spiking at the moment but didn't hold any deadly intent compared to the fallen angel's aura.

* * *

 **A moment ago**

"Stop this. I don't want to kill anyone" With that he pressed the sword on her neck even harder for confirmation of a surrender. Ronnie had approached the fallen angel so fast her brain had failed to register what just happened. Her facial expression had changed from a frown to a shocked one. She couldn't believe that a human had bested her. Though the warning was heard very clearly by the fallen angel, she decided to put a deaf ear to it. Her blood was now boiling due to the anger she had anger caused by her pride due to a human besting her. She prepared another light spear, faster this time and tried to stab Ronnie again. Upon noticing this he did a back-flip and landed a few feet in front of her.

Her face contorted with anger, her vision took form of one color, the color was RED. She then spoke with a voice full of malice. "You dumb brat! You dare threaten me?! I'll make you regret the day you were born." Her voice was so ill willed it made Ronnie quiver upon hearing it, though that never changed his standings on the battle. She hurled another light spear but unlike the other ones, it was _much_ faster and had more power into it. Ronnie crossed his swords to defend himself from the light spear but it smashed the swords hard and threw him backwards for 20 feet. Though he was able to defend the spear his visor and neural transmitter were all destroyed from the blast. His shirt was torn and what was left was pieces of cloth on his skin.

Ronnie got to battle stance quicker and readied himself to attack before she hurled another light spear like the one before. He jumped straight at her and swung his blade at her making orange flames pop out of his sword and hit the fallen angel. She fell to the ground and clutched her chest where the fire burnt her. That was it for her, if before she saw red only then this time Kalawarner saw blood. Not only blood but she saw Ronnie's body gushing out blood from any opening in his body and him screaming in agonizing pain. 'Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.' That was the only thought in Kalawarner's brain only that it repeated itself like a chorus. "I'm so gonna kill you, you stinking brat!"

* * *

 **Now**

"I'm so gonna kill you, you stinking brat!" Those words shocked everyone in the nearby area. Rias's peerage was ready to mobilize under their master's order but it never came. No one was dumb enough to oppose their master's will so they waited. Meanwhile Ronnie was readying himself for another strike when he noticed the fallen angel was readying another light spear even stronger that the last one. Upon seeing this Ronnie made a change in plans which he was sure to backlash on him and he would regret it, but he didn't care much at the moment.

"Meta Dragoneer." Ronnie made another chant with a voice that had a roar similarity. The blade on his nodachi changed from orange to rainbow like colors. He crossed his nodachis and an energy ball formed in front of the cross. Kalawarner hurled her light spear towards him and he released all of the energy from his energy ball changing it to a shot. It broke Kalawarner light spear and hit her on her left wing disintegrating it. She screamed in pain as one of her wings was just destroyed. She landed on the ground with a face that was further distorted by mixture of pain and anger wrecking her nerves. Ronnie on the other hand was smiling when he suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain as he coughed up blood and vomited more blood. He fell to the ground and his body became paralyzed.

Kalawarner herself was also going through excruciating pain but her anger towards the kid gave her strength to get up and ready another light spear. "Rest... in... pea...-" Those were the words that came out of Kalawarner's mouth as he was about to pierce Ronnie with her light spear when a sound took her out of her moment of triumph. **[BOOST]** After hearing that sound Kalawarner turned to face source with a face of pure anger only to find Issei glaring at her deadly with the rest of the Gremory heiress peerage glaring at her.

"I _hate_ fallen angels. First, they try to kill me. Second, they killed Asia." Hearing those words from Issei, Asia quivered from memory of her death at the hands of Mittelt and her lovely expression turned to a sad one. Issei kept on speaking in his deadly tone and venom leaking in every word. "Third, you interfere in my master's area of dominion. For all those crimes you will suffer death at my hands." With that said Issei prepared to attack but seeing that she was outnumbered and outmatched Kalawarner fled from the scene through a portal. Rias thanked Issei for his bravery and took Ronnie and left the area.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club building**

In one of the rooms in the OCR building a groan was heard. Ronnie was waking up from his sleep due to his exhaustion. He appeared to be suffering a headache which was symbolized by him massaging his temple. As if she was waiting for his awakening, Rias entered the room with a look which meant she was here for business only. She scanned the room and Ronnie for any anomalies before she began speaking. "As you might have noticed, _my_ peerage just saved your life so you are indebted to me. Also the info I got about you said you are blind and deaf..." She glared at him before continuing "...but in that battle all of your helping gadgets were destroyed but you didn't seem to be bothered by that." Ronnie was about to speak when she cut him off with a stern tone "And don't tell me you were able to sense energy flow because as it stands if that were the truth you wouldn't be able to dodge the attacks like you did and counter perfectly as you did."

Ronnie knew his secret was unraveled, and lying was an option that was unavailable at the moment. Aerion was resting for reasons unknown and the look on Rias face made him cringe all the way to his spine. He contemplated on what to do failing to notice the impatient look growing Rias face. Rias had enough and decided to break the silence with an order which sounded more like a bark. "Answer me damn it!". Ronnie was startled from his thoughts and tried to recompose himself but he ended up failing and falling over from the bed. Realization hit him hard when he found out he didn't know who he was talking to nor where he was. He decided to throw some questions back at Rias.

"Who are you and where am I?" Ronnie asked with a puzzled face.

"Hmmm. My name is Rias Gremory and you are at the Occult Research Club building. Now then answer my question." Rias replied back in still stern tone eyes focused on Ronnie.

"Well, they say no secret can last forever. Might as well get on with it. As of now you have already figured out that I have neither of the fore-mentioned disabilities. They were my past disabilities and I have already regenerated from them. Now what is this peerage that you speak of?" Ronnie asked the question to Rias with curiosity plastered over his face.

Rias smiled and looked at Ronnie thinking of where she should start her explanation from. After a moment of silence she replied back. "A peerage is basically a squad of devils under one leader. The peerage has various categories which each have different abilities and role in the squad. Example there is a king and he/she is the leader of the peerage and is responsible for the whole coordination of the peerage. Also there is a queen, rooks, bishops, knights and pawns. To easily define their tasks just recall the chess game." Rias had given him a short and thorough description of a peearage. After the short briefing Rias decided to put her point to the front now. She looked at Ronnie with a faint smile before speaking, "Well, since you are indebted to me I think its time for you to know what your payment will be." Rias finished her statement with a look of delight on her face.

Ronnie looked up to Rias eye to eye with a look that said 'Speak out'. He was preparing himself to pay the price which the devil wanted. From his knowings according to the talk he usually had with Aerion he had mostly beeb told that devils will ask for a payment for most of the things they do and the payment may be as high as one's soul. Juding his scene, Ronnie figured much that he'd mostly be paying a high price and maybe his soul too. This thought startled him greatly that much it was visible to Rias. She was about to speak before Ronnie interupted her.

"I'm guessing its a very high price." Ronnie spoke in a monotone voice void of any emotions. Rias nodded her head and spoke off. "I'm afraid and glad to say that the price is your soul. * _sigh*._ You must join my peerage." Rias spoke with a voice full of confidence and sounded more like a command more than a request.

At that moment Akeno and the rest of Rias peerage came in to see what was going on. Issei looked at Ronnie with sympathy in his eyes and the rest of the peerage stood in the room like robots waiting for a command. The room was suddenly filled with tension all over.

* * *

T.B.C


	4. New Allies

**I've been gone for a long while (more than a year). Life got in the way and school messed me up even more. Well I am back now and I wont promise to keep the story updated regularly but I will update every once in a while (maybe twice in a month or so). And thanks for the reviews and faves everyone.**

 **Dont have much to say so thats all.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback_

 **(Aerion Speaking out loud)**

 _(Aerion Speaking through thoughts)_

 **{BOSS speaking out loud}**

 **Please Read & Review**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Sun rays filled Ronnie's room as a sign of sunrise. His eyelids flickered under the continuous attack from the sun rays. He groaned and opened his eyes, morning sunlight was like his morning alarm since he was oversensitive to light due to enhancements brought about by being healed by a dragon. He got up from his bed, stretched out his muscles then picked up his newest visor PHANTOM and stared at it for a while. He had long wished to stop putting up the show of putting on the aiding tools but was strictly forbidden by Aerion.

Phantom was the last disability aider that he had been given by his godparents and the most treasured one in all of his other aiders. He sat back on his bed trying to remember the events of the previous day.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ronnie was in an argument with Rias which seemed to have no winner for the moment. The cause of the argument was Ronnie's denial to join Rias peerage. "What do you mean you cant join my peerage?" Rias asked enraged. At the moment if anyone saw her he or she would totally deny that Rias was one of the two great onee-samas. She was enraged by the answer which she got from Ronnie and the way he was answering her questions. Her face had some minor contorts and she was somehow scaring Asia._

 _"It's not that I don't want to join your peerage, it's that I CANT." Ronnie spoke aloofly. He had a distant gaze as if he was contemplating on a grave issue. If one was to look at Ronnie at that moment he would look as one who didn't care if the world was to be destroyed right there. Although to Ronnie himself this was kind of a normal situation but to the observers, Rias peerage to be precise it was enraging, Issei being the one who was affected the most. If looks could kill then Ronnie would've already died plenty of times from the looks Issei was giving him. To say Issei was pissed off was an understatement itself, he was beyond angry, maybe a rage god could be the only one to imagine how pissed of he was.  
_

 _'Who does he think he is, an ungrateful idiot who doesn't know how to repay kindness with kindness. If Asia wasn't here I would have given him a piece of my mind. I just wish Ddraig could be a bit more understanding to what I want right now.' Clouded with anger Issei thought sinisterly. Rias on the other hand was more composed compared to Issei, her anger didn't show much and even the facial expression were under a impressionable control. Other member of the peerage had different expression ranging from amused sadistic smile from Akeno to aloofness and composed demeanor of Koneko. Rias heaved a sigh then opened her mouth but no words came out of it. She sighed again and contemplated again on what to tell Ronnie who had reverted back into his shell of being aloof and distant. She cleared her throat to get Ronnie's attention which succeeded to an extent by snapping Ronnie out of his trance and focused on what she wanted to say. Rias then resignedly spoke, "Elaborate", it was more of a statement rather than a command as intended.  
_

 _"The problem is not that I am not ungrateful as some of you think but its because of what I host inside of me. I have no sacred gear as you know and every power I have is linked to my soul. Altering my body to a devil or an angel is a dream that will never happen in my life. I cant say exactly who and what I host but I can just promise that I will be there when you need me to act. I'm indebted to you and that is how it will be. Please understand me." Ronnie elaborated stating everything in a matter of fact way. Rias looked up to the ceiling thinking for a while before speaking up again with some sort of desperation in her voice as if it was a sort of an urgent issue, "We can at least try, its never a bad thing to test. Maybe it could work." she spoke.  
_

 _Ronnie sighed as he sorta expected something of this kind to happen. He might as well give in to the pleas of Rias. It wasn't a bad idea, right? Or so he thought. He sighed and nodded his head to let Rias do what she thought was the best scenario in her mind. She brought out few chess pieces hinting Ronnie to pick one he thought was best for himself. Ronnie mulled over the choices he had. On Rias palm were one rook and one knight. Thinking quickly Ronnie picked up the Knight piece and gave a nod to Rias symbolizing that was what he thought was best for himself.  
_

 _Rias nodded for everyone to give her space and ordered Ronnie to lay on the ground. "Don't move a muscle once I begin the ritual, it might cause some problems, just lay still." Rias spoke quite nicely for once after the whole misunderstanding that happened before. She was somewhat happy inside that she had acquired a new member for her peerage and a strong one at that. She then laid the Knight piece on top of Ronnie and initiated the ritual. Crimson magic circle flared to life as the ritual began and the evil piece started glowing red. As Rias kept on chanting the words for the ritual, she failed to notice Ronnie starting to show discomfort and random twitching. A scream shook her from her chanting as Ronnie on the ground was screaming and writhing as if he was in pain. The evil piece on Ronnie's chest started vibrating and the glow was irregularly brightening and dimming and cracks started to appear on it._

 _Rias began panicking since she thought it was signs of piece rejection due to overpower. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the magic circle broke and the knight piece was blown across the room to Kiba's agile hands. Blue aura started leaking out of Ronnie his eyes opened up and Rias felt something she hadn't felt for a while. The Boosted gear manifested on Issei's arm and green orb lit ominously. A blurry form appeared behind Ronnie and with a domineering voice it spoke, **{Ruin princess, mess with this mortal again and I will show you what true ruin is}**. With but a single statement the form vanished and the pressure that no one noticed before was also gone. Ronnie fell and was unconscious before even hitting the ground. Rias fell to her knees while her head was shimmering with light sweat. She turned around and spoke sternly to her peerage, "Nobody is to say anything of what happened here today and treat Ronnie as you would treat any friend of yours. No hostility, get it Issei?" she then turned around and faced Ronnie on the ground who looked peaceful in a slumber. Ronnie was picked up by Rias peerage then sent to his apartment where his cousin was very thankful of what they had done, that is Issei and Kiba who carried him home._

* * *

PRESENT

Most of the events of the previous day had been shown to Ronnie by Aerion. The mischievous dragon for once had been useful apart from making Ronnie's life a living hell. For once Ronnie had a nice sleep without the mental torture he had to undergo with Aerion in his mind.

 _(Boss is pretty mad at the stunt you pulled out yesterday. He says if you weren't somewhat valuable he would have let you die from too much energy in you)_ Aerion spoke in Ronnie's mind with a voice of care.

"Its not a bad stunt and I thought nothing bad could come out of it. Well, please deliver my apologies to the **BOSS**." Just on cue a blue magic circle, triangular in shape with a kanji for King and circle in it appeared and out of it a blurry figure appeared.

 **{This King feels like he should kill you right now. He already gave out the order for you not to take in devil energy but you just had to. Why are mortals so stupid sometimes.}** the blurry figure ranted.

Although it wasn't noticeable that much but Ronnie and Aerion were all tense. Last time the Boss ranted, lets just say hell was nothing in comparison to what they faced. It was as if the hell existing was but just a name. Ronnie bowed as he apologized to the blurry figure while sweating bullets on the thought of torment from the Boss.

 **{This king will go back to sleep, but from now on, you are allied with the Occult Research Club till further notice. And if that crimson haired she-devil ask what you are doing there just tell her you are repaying kindness with kindness.}**

With that, the blurry figure disappeared but not before leaving instructions to Aerion.

 **{Train the mortal well for next time when This King appears and he is still this pathetically weak, Hell is going to be found.}**

It was the last statement spoken by the Boss and with that the holographic view of Aerion shivered while Ronnie was down right terrified. With that statement Ronnie warped into red light and disappeared to go train with Aerion.

* * *

SOMEPLACE UNKNOWN

A magic circle flared to life on the ground to reveal a buxom woman with blue long hair, violet trench coat and a matching miniskirt, though the clothes had tears in various places and some a big as a fist and long as 8 inches, also her nice blue hair had black marks as symbol of being burnt and she missed a wing making her have an incomplete pair. The cause of these misfortune was a single human teenager all alone with mostly two strikes. She failed her mission and was gravely injured and was thinking of ways to save hereself from the oncoming predicament.

"Kalawarner, you have returned. I expect good news from you." A voice in the darkness spoke sinisterly. Kalawarner shivered upon just hearing the voice of the person in the darkness. She got on her knees and bowed a bit to give salutation. "Lord Kokabiel, your humble servant begs for leniency for this servant has failed to accomplish the task which you have granted upon me." Kalawarner spoke meekly. A breaking sound was heard before a maniacal laughter originated from the darkness and out of it came out a man with a pale grey trench coat over a white shirt with a matching ascot, black trouser and a pair of black shoes, black gloves and a black fedora.

"Dohnaseek, please show Kalawarner here what happens when you fail to do your job." The voice in the darkness stated with a sadistic glee in it. Kalawarner eyes widened as she saw the one man in her life who made her feel alive, who was supposedly dead, look at her with his blue eyes with a red tint somewhere in them smile at her sadistically. He then spoke "Kal-Kal, its time you learn why you should do your work efficiently. I don't like a loser nor does Kokabiel-sama do. So better be ready for your punishment." his voice shifted from lovey-lovey tone to a harsh cold venom dripping tone.

To say Kalawarner was broken it was an understatement. She felt weak, broken, violated and most of all heartbroken. The one man she loved was here going to torture her and wasn't the same old person who showed affection to her. Dohnaseek saw Kalawarner's desperation and kneel in front of her then spoke "Oh, Kal-Kal, you thought I loved you, well you were so wrong. I for once cant love a woman who fell from heaven due to lust. You disgust me to a certain extent. The only reason I showed to love you was so as to bring a new servant to Kokabiel-sama. Now then, roll over like the whore you are and accept your punishment." With that said, Dohnaseek grabbed Kalawarner scorched hair and pulled her before slamming her on the ground. Three pairs of wings appeared in his back as he took off with Kalawarner still grabbing her by her hair the hang her with chains before beginning to torture her for a long time. The sounds of scream and cries of mercy filled out the area as Kalawarner was broken from her arrogant nature to a docile and meek servant.

* * *

AERION'S REALM

Ronnie was on the ground breathing hard, in front of him were three one pair winged Fallen angels and behind him were two devil pawns. Above him was Aerion sitting in levitating chair in his human form. Since this was Aerion's realm anything he wished to be in here it was possible. Ronnie looked at his opponents before smirking then taunting them to attack him with his sword in a to and fro motion symbolizing 'come'. On his hands were two nodachi with black blades and an edgy orange in the sharp parts. The hilt was round with kanji for Beast and King sketched on it with a dragon at the top.

" **Hammer Vision** " Ronnie spoke as the phantom visor gleamed a bit. The first fallen angel moved at him with a light blue light sword aiming for a quick slash to his stomach. The light sword was severed in two before the fallen angel being impaled in the head with the second nodachi. Ronnie's speed was unimaginable to those who weren't quick attackers or possessed intense speed. The other two fallen angels looked at one another before nodding to each other then smirking before they both launched two light spears at Ronnie which he easily parried before being punched heavily from behind by one of the devils and smashing in to the trees. The other devil then threw an energy ball right at Ronnie and upon contact the whole tree and a radius of 5 meters was obliterated. The four people smirked failing to notice a blur passing and stabbing the devil who threw the energy ball at him.

The three remaining people found themselves trying to find where Ronnie had disappeared to before he reappeared from above live a blur and stabbed one of the fallen angels on the head and burning his brain, then he jumped back and landed in between the devil and the fallen angel. They were both looking at each other trying to form a plan before Ronnie spoke, "Its useless, don't form weird plans, I am fast enough to react to anything and I already know your basic skills and maneuvers. That was the whole point of activating Hammer Vision. Now then bring your best shot!" With that he jumped for the fallen angel with nodachi front as a spearhead, the fallen angel sidestepped nearly being impaled by the nodachi before the devil kicked Ronnie's left arm disarming him one of his nodachi.

The fallen angel then created a light blade before swinging it at Ronnie's neck attempting to slit his neck. Ronnie pulled his head back and landed some safe distance away from the duo before he realized the grave error he made. Before he could move another step he was bound by metallic wires and a blade came out of his stomach. The whole scene morphed to blackness before it was replaced by rocky cliffs where Ronnie was standing on one. A gust of wind notified him of Aerion's presence, he morphed to his human form before the he started to rant at Ronnie.

 **(That was stupid. Do you know what your mistake was?)**

"Yeah, I forgot about that guy who could hide his presence in the surroundings. If he wasn't there I could've won." Ronnie spoke confidently. Aerion shook his head before knocking Ronnie's head with a knuckle.

 **(No! I wasn't. Until you figure what you mistake was, you will be repeating the same scenario with hell difficulty every time you train with me.)** With that said Ronnie was kicked out of Aerion's Realm back to his bedroom as the sun shined brightly showing that he spent mostly two hours in Aerion's Realm.

* * *

 **T.B.C**


End file.
